Loss of a Precious Treasure
by PequeConcentido
Summary: When their most precious treasure is hanging by a life thread, what is a divorce couple to do? * I wasn't planning on telling what couple it was, but ... it's Mimato.*


I tightened my jacket around me and stared at the white wall in front of me. I shifted myself in the chair I was sitting on.  
The smell of medice filling my nostrils, reminding me that I was in the hospital. I heard my name being called. I turned   
around and saw my ex-wife running towards me. I stood up to greet her.  
  
"What happened?! Where is he?! Is he alright?!" she asked me frantically as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
I sighed "Matthew was coming home from school. I had told him that I couldn't pick him up today, so he had to walk home,   
alone." I drew in breath before continuing "He was crossing the street when a truck came out of nowhere and hit him." I   
closed my eyes and opened them. I saw her cover her mouth with her hand as sobs made her body shake and tears started to come  
out of her eyes. I swallowed and continued "He's been in surgery for almost four hours now."  
  
After I had finished talking Joe came out of the surgery room with a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Joe!" my ex-wife exclaimed as she ran to him and clutched his shirt.  
  
"How is he?! How's my son?!"   
  
Joe grabbed my ex-wife and pulled her to him and held her.  
  
Still clutching his shirt and her face buried in his chest she said "Joe, what is it? What's wrong with my son? Is he   
alright?"  
  
Joe let go of her and undid her fists.   
  
"Joe, what's going on?!" I asked him.  
  
Joe walked over to me and whispered so that my ex-wife couldn't hear "I need to talk to you in private, now."  
  
I nodded and walked behind him.   
  
"Where are you two going?!" my ex-wife asked.  
  
"Don't worry. I just need to talk to him for minute." Joe said   
  
  
I walked out of Joe's office and went back to where my ex-wife was so that I could tell her the news and what was going to  
happen.  
  
When I got there I saw her sitting on one of the chairs. Her elbows resting on her knees while her hands were cletched and   
pressed against her forehead. Her head bowed and her eyes closed.  
  
"Hey." I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Oh!" she said startled as she regained her composure. Then "What did Joe wanted to tell you?" she asked  
  
I sighed and said "Have they transfered Matthew to Intensive Care yet?"  
  
She looked at me confused and said "Intensive Care?"  
  
"Hasn't anyone come out of the surgery room?" I asked her.  
  
"Just a nurse saying that she was going to clean up the room where he would be in."  
  
As if in one cue, the nurse came back and said "Ok, the room is ready. I'm going to transfer the patient now."  
  
She then went into the surgery room and came out with Matthew lying on a strecther. I looked at my son. He looked alright,   
physically. He only had a few bruises, bumps and scratches on his arms and face which were both covered with tubes.   
My ex-wife just drew in breath and let it out in small little gasps.  
  
  
We both watched Matthew's chest heave up and down as he slept.  
  
"What was it that you were going to tell me downstairs before we came here?" my ex-wife asked me.  
  
I swallowed and said "Matthew...Matthew is...paralized from the waist down and..." I swallowed again "...he's not going to   
respond to anyone. He's dead alive, Mimi."   
  
"No..." she whispered as tears went down her cheeks. She took a chair and sat down beside the bed and rested her head on our  
son's chest as she cried. A few minutes later she was asleep.  
  
  
An hour passed and Joe came in. I woke Mimi up.   
  
"You guys should go home now, it's past visiting hours." he said.  
  
"No." said Mimi "I want to stay with my son. He needs me."  
  
"Mimi, it's late-"  
  
"I don't care! I'm staying here wheter you like it or not Joe!"  
  
"Mi-"  
  
"Please, Joe." Mimi whispered this time as tears formed in her eyes once more.  
  
Joe sighed "Alright." he then looked at me and said " I'm sorry, Matt. But I can only have one person in here."  
  
I nodded. I knew Mimi would take good care of him. She was a wonderful mother.  
  
"Mimi, call me if anything happens, please."  
  
She nodded and I walked out of the room and down the hallway to the elevator. It was going to be a long night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Please review this if you want me to continue. I need at least 10 reviews.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
